


合理虚伪

by Misumi_satomi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misumi_satomi/pseuds/Misumi_satomi
Summary: 非典型先婚后爱ABO





	合理虚伪

黄仁俊和他Omega少爷的身份抗争二十年，最终败于二零一八年的夏天。

 

去罗家的前一晚他还和自己的Beta好基友李东赫混在一起，“你要去住首尔江南区的大房子了，而我呢。”李东赫抱着他哭丧脸，黄仁俊拍他脑袋，“矫情个什么劲儿，我原来住的也是首尔江南区的大房子。”  
李东赫回敬得毫不留情，“你们这些有钱人，你活该和罗渽民狼狈为奸！”说完又觉得话有些重了，补了一句，“他要是欺负你，尽管跟我说，虽然我可能打不过他，但是李马克打他应该还是绰绰有余的。”  
黄仁俊没接话，想着自己该带点什么过去，那边说了生活用品一概不用，人过去就行了，典礼也省了，总之已经号召天下，他黄仁俊是罗渽民的法定伴侣了。  
“咋了，还有点伤感呢？”李东赫有点喝多了，一是想到好友以后难以常常出来厮混，二是李马克没在这看着，一下没刹住。  
“我不喝了，明天得风风光光过去，人家可是坊间传言南韩Alpha排行第一，我不能输。”  
“嘿，你也不差，他要是第一Alpha你不就是第一Omega，话说回来怎么还有排行这玩意，那我岂不是第一Beta？”李东赫整个人迷迷糊糊，黄仁俊懒得接话，自顾自收拾起了行李。  
说实话黄仁俊没什么期待，他的社交圈子基本不涉及他父母想要他接触的人，交的都是李东赫一类学校里的朋友，所以对所谓的名流圈子并不熟悉。  
可是到头来还是逃不过这一场包办婚姻，Omega的婚龄越来越提前，大学即将毕业，面临步入社会进入工作，他需要一个Alpha，既然他自己不想找，那么他的父母帮他找到了最好的。  
按照以前黄仁俊的性格，是跑也要跑出去的，可是随着年龄增长逐渐认清社会现实，不如先应了这桩婚事，再去掌控自己手中的资源。  
他和李东赫碰了碰杯，饮下今夜最后一口酒。明天就要见到他了，他想。

 

第二天一早，他穿了稍微正式一点的衬衫和小西裤，拿好行李，给李马克打电话叫他来接走一睡不醒的李东赫，就坐上了罗渽民家里派过来的车。司机恭敬的态度让他有些不适，在家里他从来都拒绝这些照顾，想着罗渽民可能是个娇生惯养的Alpha少爷，不适感更严重了。  
黄仁俊带的东西很简洁，一箱画具，一箱姆明，一箱香烛。  
罗渽民的父母很平易近人，招呼着黄仁俊进屋，大厅里果盘点心应有尽有，黄仁俊拿了杯茶慢慢喝着，感觉这对夫妇好像还挺喜欢自己，不过他没被眼前的热情招待吸引半分，直接切入了正题。  
“在我同意之前不可以同房。”  
“生孩子最早要在我工作稳定之后。”  
“不要干涉我的学业和工作。”  
“两家公司的利益往来我们不会含糊，只是希望…..可以理解和体谅我的以上要求。”  
黄仁俊一席话说的不卑不亢，两位长辈很温和地应和着，让他有些奇怪竟然如此顺利，“那合约的细节我们双方的律师再具体沟通，给伯父伯母添麻烦了。”  
他说完之后，罗渽民的父母反而似乎松了口气，“没关系，你们现在还都是打拼的年龄，我们不会逼你们干什么的。”  
黄仁俊一时感激不尽，随后又想起好像缺了点什么，环顾四周才发觉，这场戏的另一位主角不在。  
“不好意思伯父伯母，刚才光顾着我自己了，罗渽民呢？要不要问问他的意见？”  
罗夫人和罗会长对视一眼，表情都有些尴尬，“渽民他，这几天在公司里熟悉工作，毕竟要毕业了嘛……我带你去你的房间吧！”  
如果说黄仁俊是个娇生惯养的Omega，只等着嫁来享福的，那他此时不会产生任何怀疑，可是对方父母此言一出，他就知道，罗渽民原来和他一样，对这场婚姻有着反骨。  
嗨，早说嘛，咱俩沟通一下还能省点事。

 

在罗渽民家里住了几天，他倒也挺顺心，反正就是换一个大房子住住，还不用听自己父母唠叨，乐得清闲。可是对方父母这样照顾他，反而让他有些不好意思去外面玩的太开，画具姆明和香烛都被他一一安顿好了，每天在家里他就练练手想想毕设，过了一阵安稳日子。  
可太安稳了，就不是黄仁俊了。  
于是某一天晚上，他又和李东赫一起去梨泰院蹦迪了。  
“老子翻窗出来的，贼酷，他们家阳台太好翻了，跟我家的一比简直没难度。”  
“你不是说他父母不怎么管你吗？怎么还翻窗？”  
“不好意思说我出来啊，他们再跟我爸妈一聊天把我供出去，我又得被唠叨死。”  
“也是。”李东赫拽了拽好不容易出来一趟现在端着个酒杯摇头晃脑没个正形的黄仁俊，“你好不容易出来一趟，我带你去个新发现的地方。”  
黄仁俊急哄哄把剩下的酒灌完，才跟着李东赫出去，走了一会拐进一条又黑又窄的巷道，他突然清醒了一点，往李东赫背上一招呼，“去哪儿啊，这乌漆嘛黑的你要把我卖了还是怎么着？”  
黄仁俊下手没有轻重，打得李东赫直喊疼，“哎哟祖宗我好心带你看好玩的，打我干什么玩意儿。”  
走着黄仁俊似乎听到了一点喧闹声，李东赫突然带他走下一栋废弃建筑的阶梯，另一个世界逐渐在黄仁俊眼前展现开来。  
地下拳击场。

 

场上已经打得如火如荼，四处乱窜的信息素搞得黄仁俊有点晕，李东赫拉着他找了个离得虽远但也能看清战况的位子，给他解说情况。  
“那个粉头发的，看见了吗？蓝色背带裤工装那个，押他稳赢。”  
“他个头那么小……”黄仁俊表示质疑。  
“嘿，个头不代表实力”，话音刚落就看到正和粉头发对战的那个人后退了几步，周围人群的呼声高涨，黄仁俊也跟着隐隐兴奋起来。  
“13号！13号！13号！”黄仁俊这才听清他们喊的是什么，他问李东赫那个选手是13号吗？他们地下拳击还有编号的啊，李东赫说不是，那个选手给自己起名叫13号。  
“这名字起的也太随意了。”  
“名字不重要，只要你强，那你的名字不管多随意都是最响亮的。”  
随着对手的倒地，倒计时结束，裁判举起了罗渽民的手宣布比赛的胜利。  
“你知道吗，他没有东家。”李东赫俨然一副最强解说员的模样。  
“什么意思？”  
“就是，自由拳击手，他不拿一分钱，只是喜欢拳击才来的。”  
“卧槽，牛批。”此时那个人已经走下场地，步伐丝毫不乱，周围的人都忙着看自己赢了多少钱，没有人注意到他的离开。  
他走到边上拿起滑板，看起来滑板技术也很好，经过李东赫和黄仁俊的时候轻轻瞟了他俩一眼，便上楼走了。  
黄仁俊闻到一股淡淡的桃子味，没看清对方的长相，只觉得那个眼神空旷极了，他本以为那一瞥会是强势的不可靠近的，但却让他没来由地觉得有些落寞。  
李东赫和他正欲离开，却从边上突然走过来一个人，定睛一看是刚才台上13号的对手。  
“又一个想让13号操的小O？”  
李东赫把黄仁俊往自己身后拉，“你想干嘛？”  
“放心，我对你俩没兴趣，强上我会被判刑的。”那人没素质地笑了笑，“想干13号的A和想被他干的O都排成长队了，你俩就往后稍稍吧。”  
李东赫和黄仁俊听的一愣一愣，并不太明白这个人在说什么。  
那人看了他俩的神情仿佛恍然大悟，“看你俩的表情是新来的吧？那个，刚走的，13号，Alpha，信息素是桃子酒，长得又漂亮，谁看了不想和他上床啊，但至今好像没有人成功过，他家里好像有点背景，大家都猜他是个出来混的二世祖。”  
“你俩好自为之，别陷进去了。”对方落下这样一句故作经验丰富的话就走了，留下李东赫和黄仁俊面面相觑。  
“怎么看个拳击还被人教育了呢？”  
“哈哈我也懵逼，不过那个13号，真的很厉害。”  
他俩一看表已经后半夜了，俩人一合计为了不让李马克暴跳如雷，还是先送李东赫回家。  
黄仁俊第一次接触到这样的场面，往回走的过程中都晕晕乎乎的，他的生活中原本只有姆明和画画，最多只是和李东赫出来蹦迪，炮都没打过一次，今天那人说出那样赤裸裸的话，以及现场充斥着的荷尔蒙，让黄仁俊感受到了一种类似于青春期的悸动。  
他怀着这种悸动睡着了，想着下次还得约李东赫去看拳击。

 

罗渽民踩着滑板往一户人家窗户上扔着石头，李帝努骂骂咧咧地出来，说他下次再这么晚回来别想让他起来给他开门。  
“你每次都这么说，这不还是来了吗？”罗渽民讨好地跟李帝努笑着，李帝努皱了皱鼻子，“恶心谁呢，一身臭汗别往我床上坐！”  
终于把罗渽民扔进浴室，不一会罗渽民就洗好了出来，李帝努神情严肃地看着给他打好的地铺，想着这一床被子可能他用完得扔了。  
罗渽民在他眼前打一响指，“看什么呢傻逼？想我啦？”  
李帝努认命地往床上一倒，心说不搭理罗渽民这祸害，结果还是忍不住说了一句，“你真不回去看看你老公？他不会不高兴？”  
“谁知道他谁家来的娇生惯养Omega啊，不回。”  
“你这样不好吧，结婚了得对人家负责。”  
“那他怎么不对我负责？也没见他来找我。”  
李帝努见说不过他也就作罢，嘟囔着爱回不回鬼才管你转身睡觉去了，罗渽民也突然觉得自己这样挺不好的，万一人家在家里苦苦等着也不是个事，要不去见见他把话说开。

 

第二天一早黄仁俊醒来就火急火燎给李东赫打电话，接起来却是李马克的声音，“李东赫起了没啊？”  
“没呢。”李马克的声音传过来，黄仁俊总听着有点不对劲，“仁俊有什么事吗？”  
“啊没什么事”，黄仁俊想着李东赫昨天晚上回去李东赫可能被李马克骂了，他也逃不了责任，一时心虚准备挂电话，刚要说再见却听见对面一声轻哼。  
“嗯？”  
“啊？”  
“马克哥……”  
“仁俊没什么事我就先挂了，等会东赫醒了叫他打给你。”  
黄仁俊脸颊通红僵硬地举着电话听着一串忙音，操，他们俩刚才是在……是在……操！黄仁俊腾地站了起来又坐回床上，也是，李东赫去年就结了婚，性生活嘛，每对伴侣都会有，没什么好大惊小怪的。  
也不知道他在床上愣了多长时间，李东赫下一个电话已经打过来了，他接起来，“李东赫我操你大爷。”  
“你大爷我刚被操完，干什么一大早的火气这么重。”  
“你伤害我纯洁的心灵，靠。”  
“别装了咱俩什么黄腔没开过，遇着真招了咋还怂了。”  
“算了不跟你计较，今晚什么时候见？”  
“啊？干啥？”  
“去看13号！”  
“你还真迷上人家了啊，我跟你说你现在是有家室的人，想法可以有但是……”黄仁俊不耐烦地打断，“你别废话，到底去不去，你不去我自己去。”  
李东赫一听赶紧拦，“你自己去也太危险了，不逗你了，他今天不在，你以为他铁打的啊，不得休息几天，他一般都是星期三和星期六。”  
“那周六约！”黄仁俊挂了电话，也没等李东赫答不答应，有了盼头整个人都有些兴奋。  
他拿起画笔，没多想就开始下笔涂起了13号的形象，他没有先画擂台上的样子，而是画起了那天他离开时的淡淡一瞥，踩在滑板上匆匆而过，地下灰白的灯光映着粉色的头发，蓝色背带裤下隐约的肌肉线条，还有蜿蜒而下的汗液，以及其中散发出的荷尔蒙。  
画完之后黄仁俊仿佛又看了一场拳击，很久没有画得这么酣畅淋漓，甚至思考起来不如毕设就做地下拳击的主题。

 

后来李东赫会拉着他站得近一些，他看得到13号颤动的发丝，和恶狠狠盯着对手的眼神，以及看向观众时似有若无的笑，总能激起人群的骚动。  
他似乎真的一场都没有输过。  
“我好想把画板直接带过来啊，手痒。”  
“敢情你在这还获得灵感了。”  
“他们怎么说他的来着？”  
“绝世好A。”  
“对，绝世好A，就应该是这样的。”  
李东赫想象了一下李马克打拳击的样子，不可否认应该也会很帅，于是一时陷入自己的精神世界，没注意到今天的比赛又结束了。  
而黄仁俊跟着13号走了出去。  
“13号！”黄仁俊在他身后叫，但是滑板已经毫不留情地滑出老远，李东赫追出来，看到黄仁俊还站在门口松了口气，“你干嘛，要搞婚外恋啊。”  
“反正罗渽民也没回来过，谁知道他是不是在外面养小情人啊。”  
“你这话怎么还有几分醋意。”  
“谁有醋意了。”黄仁俊嘴硬，但实际上还是有些心虚，再怎么样他也是法律上罗渽民的伴侣了，如果和其他人发生些什么，那对他，对他们两个的家庭，都是巨大的打击。  
黄仁俊注视着13号远去的背影，第一次如此清晰地意识到这个事实。

 

罗渽民第一千遍质问自己为什么回自己家竟然还要用翻窗这种手法，然后再第一千次回答自己是怕如果光明正大回去会让父母误以为自己回心转意，马上要和黄仁俊造宝宝。  
他身法娴熟地攀上阳台，刚要从窗户进去却感觉到里面也同时弹出来一个物体，脑门正撞上脑门，罗渽民整个人仰天倒在阳台上，发现一个人从窗口看着自己。  
靠！鬼啊。这是罗渽民的第一个想法。  
黄仁俊刚要翻出去赴今天的约，据说13号今天不来，他和李东赫准备久违地去喝一杯解解馋，结果刚一爬上窗就咚地一声被撞了回来。  
妈的撞鬼了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！  
他刚要喊却看见地上的人弹了起来托住他后脑勺捂住了他的嘴，那人站在窗外他在屋里，突然逼近的信息素味道让黄仁俊呼吸一滞，粉色的发梢轻轻蹭过他鼻尖，低沉而有磁性的声音在他耳边响起，“别喊。”  
“13号？”  
罗渽民惊讶地抬头看了他一眼，手放了下来，看了看黄仁俊，突然意识到了自己面前的人是谁。  
不过他为什么叫自己13号？  
黄仁俊双眼发亮，叫他赶紧进来，“你是13号吧？虽然没穿蓝色背带裤但我知道你就是！”  
罗渽民今天随意穿了套牛仔T恤，一副青春洋溢大学生的形象——除去他顶着的一头粉色头发。  
趁着黄仁俊激动得回不过神，罗渽民在半暗的环境里打量了一下这个房间，能摆装饰的地方全都摆上了姆明，柜子里整齐地码着五颜六色的香薰蜡烛，角落处放着画板和各种画具，床头柜上此时还点着一支，他闻了闻，似乎是某种果香，还挺有情调。  
“所以你为什么会来罗渽民家？”黄仁俊拉他在床沿坐着，罗渽民想这人也太没有安全意识了，自己一个陌生Alpha他就这么任自己离他这么近？还是这么夜深人静的？  
后来再一想既然他知道自己是13号，那也不全算是陌生人。  
他故作神秘，“其实我是罗会长家的保镖来着，晚上偷偷出去打拳击，但是今天忘带楼下的钥匙，又不想吵醒大家，无奈只能翻墙进来了。”  
说着脸上还露出委屈的表情，十分令人信服。  
“靠，你竟然是他们家保镖啊。”黄仁俊惊叹之余其实一直在打着腹稿，要是对方问起自己是谁，他该怎么回答。  
“那你叫什么名字啊，我总不能老叫你13号13号的。”黄仁俊想着再拖延一点时间，于是问对方的名字。  
罗渽民脑子里闪过无数个想法差点就要说自己叫李帝努，最后磕磕绊绊，“嗯……你可以叫我娜娜。”  
他说了自己的乳名，八百年没人叫过了，却被他一时想起，告诉了黄仁俊。  
也算是没骗人啦。  
“娜娜，好可爱，你们拳击选手都这么反差萌吗！”  
“所以你是谁啊，以前怎么没见过你。”  
“我是罗渽民家庭教师。”  
什么鬼？  
“罗…罗少爷都那么大了还要家庭教师？”  
黄仁俊也故作神秘，“这你有所不知，他其实上学期高数挂科了，他们家丑不想外扬，于是秘密请了个家庭教师。”说完还拍了拍自己胸口，“就是我本人。”  
黄仁俊一脸真诚地看着罗渽民，搞得他想笑笑不出，贴近了的距离让他可以闻到黄仁俊信息素的味道，似乎也是桃子味，罩在他自己的信息素里有些难以分辨，“你的信息素是什么味道？”  
被问到这个问题黄仁俊似乎才突然意识到性别问题，稍微往远离罗渽民的方向挪了挪，“桃味水果糖。”说起来还有点害羞地低了低头，要是单纯的桃子味就算了，还偏偏是甜丝丝的水果糖，每次讲起来他都有些愤愤。  
“我很爱吃。”  
“啊？”  
“桃味水果糖。”  
罗渽民朝他笑着，不同于在擂台上的任何一个表情，你看到那样的笑容绝对不会认为他是一个拳击选手，只是一个甜甜小男孩罢了。  
我看你像桃味水果糖，黄仁俊在心里说。  
“你刚才要出去干嘛啊，怎么不走正门。”  
“去看你。”黄仁俊又低头了，罗渽民用指节抬了抬他的下巴，“低什么头啊，我在你面前呢。”  
靠，黄仁俊抬起头，心里默念一百遍你是有家室的人，可是对面的Alpha一眼就能看出自己是个还没被标记过的Omega，而自己也没说自己结婚了，发生什么怪不了别人只能怪他自己。  
“喜欢我打拳击啊？”  
“喜欢”，黄仁俊说着站起身去拿自己这些天的作品，有些是细致的素描，有些就只是比赛场面的速写，看到罗渽民微微惊讶的表情，他很是满意。  
“反正最后我也得问你本人的，谁想到你自己送上门来了，我打算用你做我毕业设计的主题，你给授个权吧。”  
罗渽民还在欣赏黄仁俊的画作，“怎么授？”  
“就是你说句可以，就好了。”黄仁俊笑盈盈地看着他，内心其实还有点小紧张，毕竟给本人看这些画，还是头一回。  
“那可以。”罗渽民答应得很爽快，黄仁俊要起身去开灯，说开了灯看得清楚一些，罗渽民却按住了他的手。  
“没关系，别开了。”他怕开了灯自己现在的表情过于复杂，不好解释。  
他想过黄仁俊是什么样子的，娇气的、倨傲的、漂亮却虚有其表的等等等等，总之所有跟罗氏企业联姻的Omega少爷所能具有的负面刻板印象他都想过一遍了。  
唯独没有想到他是这样的，鲜活明亮地出现，甚至在自己见过他之前，就已经见过自己。  
他玩滑板，打拳击，都当成是随便玩玩的街头爱好，他知道自己最终还是要在家族企业里完结这既定的一生，现在却被黄仁俊如此用心地画了下来，让他一时心情复杂。  
“谢谢你，你画的很好看。”  
黄仁俊连连摆手说没有没有，其实心里乐开了花，说你只当保镖真是屈才了。  
“太晚了，你睡吧，我去楼下睡。”罗渽民嘴上这样说，其实是想直接去隔壁阳台再翻出去走人。“哦，还有，不要跟罗会长和罗夫人说我来过你这里哦，还有13号的事情也要保密，会被扣工资的。”  
黄仁俊连声应着好，把他送出房门，刚要关上罗渽民却突然回头，“你叫什么名字？”  
“黄仁俊。”说完黄仁俊才反应过来，这这这保镖应该知道黄仁俊是谁，于是一脸紧张地盯着罗渽民，结果罗渽民只是笑了笑，说仁俊再见。  
黄仁俊关上门，有些怅然若失，又想起罗渽民，莫名生出背叛感，然后带着混乱的思绪入睡了。

 

第二天晚上，他正吹着空调吃着冰棍趴在床上看剧，突然听到有人敲窗的声音。  
粉色头发。  
“娜娜？”黄仁俊跑去开窗，随即一个人影就无声无息窜了进来，像只猫。  
罗渽民自然而然地往床上倒，“我的钥匙彻底找不着了，配好还得几天，以后你需要经常招待我了。”  
一席话说的脸不红心不跳，黄仁俊心想罗渽民父母也不是那么严厉的东家吧，至于天天爬自己窗？但是他乐不得罗渽民天天来找他，就答应下来，“我家门窗常打开，随时可以奉陪。”  
“话说那个罗渽民，好不好教啊？”  
“咦，你不认识他吗？”  
“我平时主要接触罗会长，对他家公子不太了解。”  
黄仁俊放下心来，那看来不知道自己名字也情有可原。  
“他啊，他挺听话的，教起来也不麻烦，没什么少爷架子。”  
看来是净挑好话说，怕自己汇报给自己老爹。  
“你怎么大晚上的都不开灯啊，天天点香烛吗？”  
“是啊，要讲氛围懂不懂。”  
“嗯，是挺有氛围的。”罗渽民侧身躺着仰起脸看黄仁俊，黄仁俊觉得他简直一副任君采撷的样子，整个人气质也软得不行，一点都不A，一点都不拳击选手。  
他鬼使神差地戳了戳罗渽民脸颊，果真很软，结果罗渽民一脸无辜地看着他，好像被他占了多大便宜。  
“我…..那个……试试手感！摸过之后画得更好！”胡话连篇。  
罗渽民支起身子，头发又蹭过黄仁俊手臂，惹得他一阵心痒，“你来看我比赛，可以带画板过去现场画。”  
黄仁俊忙不迭地点头，那之后罗渽民又来找过他好几次，都是两个人点着香烛聊天，罗渽民给他讲地下拳击的事情，什么哪个智障对手追求过他，还有哪个东家特别有钱想要包养他，黄仁俊听得津津有味，说他们都想不到大名鼎鼎的13号现在在我床上吧！罗渽民就笑着重复，说大名鼎鼎的13号现在在你床上。  
黄仁俊总觉得他说话有魔力，有摄人心魄的魔力。  
终于到了他去比赛现场画他的这天，如果他没有看错，罗渽民开场之前朝自己的方向眨了眨眼睛。  
今天的比赛打得有些惨烈，对方实力不俗，罗渽民赢的有些艰难，但最终还是赢了，黄仁俊先去门外等他，然后把画交到他手里。  
罗渽民踩着滑板慢慢在他身边滑着，“我发现你，很喜欢画我的肌肉诶……”  
“好看嘛”，说着黄仁俊还伸手弹了弹罗渽民胸肌，天知道他想摸很久了。  
罗渽民被弹得心脏突地一跳，一下子出溜出去老远，黄仁俊追上来拽他，“害羞啦？”  
“没有。”  
“我看看脸红了没有。”  
黄仁俊绕到他身前看他正脸，却发现嘴角的一块淤青，轻轻用手指点了点。  
“疼不疼啊？”  
“不疼。”  
“你以后不要老赢了。”  
“为什么？”  
“受伤了的话，就不好看了。”  
罗渽民早已经停了下来，黄仁俊一脸担心地盯着他唇角，表情还有些气鼓鼓的，可爱得让人心软。  
黄仁俊似乎意识到气氛有点凝固，正想着怎么打破僵局，一个吻落了下来。  
罗渽民轻而缓地衔住他的唇瓣，微微吸吮着，黄仁俊想罗渽民一定也是第一次亲吻，真的好不熟练。  
罗渽民尝到香软的滋味不由自主用力吸了口气，黄仁俊发出一声轻哼，突然使他清醒，连忙放开了黄仁俊。  
一个慌乱而短暂的吻，只有嘴唇的轻轻磨蹭，像极了初生的爱神笨拙的羽翼。

 

黄仁俊一个人站在路灯下，想着我一个有夫之夫被别的男人亲了，而我还没见过自己老公，另外自己刚才发出的声音，像极了那天在电话里听到的声音，原来是这样的吗？原来干那件事会舒服得发出这样的声音吗？  
罗渽民在亲完之后就一边骂自己怂逼一边踩着滑板溜了，想着自己亲了黄仁俊而黄仁俊还不知道他是谁，那黄仁俊其实是背着他亲了别的男人，可是他就是罗渽民又使这一切不能成立，以及黄仁俊的嘴唇真的好软，还有接吻原来是这种感觉。  
之后罗渽民再没敲过黄仁俊的窗，黄仁俊也没有去看过他的比赛，这段时间都过得心不在焉，罗夫人还以为他生病了，天天给他吃好的喝好的，他感觉自己都要吃成肥猪了。  
终于还是黄仁俊忍不住，去地下拳击场找了罗渽民，可是到了地方却没见人，他拉住一个人问了问，说罗渽民有段时间没来了。  
他又不敢问罗会长和罗夫人，于是去问保卫室的人，说你们这有没有一个粉头发的，长得可漂亮的，一般保护罗会长的保镖。  
保卫室的墨镜大哥盯着他看了看然后摇了摇头，关切地问他是不是有人冒充保镖欺负他了，黄仁俊说没有，然后垂头丧气地走了。  
那天晚上下了大雨，黄仁俊把自己淋了个透心凉，觉得自己特矫情但也特畅快，结果第二天早上起来，浑身没力头也晕晕的，可是发烧也不至于这么严重，他刚想叫罗夫人说自己可能需要看看医生，就咚地倒在了楼梯转角。  
发情期加发烧，Omega的噩梦。  
罗夫人听到声响赶紧上来扶他，黄仁俊看不清来人，只能辨认出模糊的面孔，像是娜娜，可为什么是长头发呢？黄仁俊想不明白，唯一一丝悬着的意识此时只剩下罗渽民，不由自主叫出了声，“娜娜……”  
罗夫人一愣，这孩子怎么会知道罗渽民乳名？自己最近都很少叫了。随即又想，可能叫的也不是罗渽民，是以前家里养的阿猫阿狗也说不定，或者难不成这孩子有什么别的心上人？  
但黄仁俊的情况也没容她细想，况且昏昏沉沉中的一句呢喃可能什么意思都没有，等医生来了打好退烧针和阻隔剂，罗夫人便把他安顿好在床上休息。  
临走前医生还问了他的岁数，语重心长留下一句，“还是尽早结合比较好。”  
罗夫人无奈地点点头，说我再劝劝他，医生您费心了。  
黄仁俊醒来，罗夫人正坐在自己身边削着苹果，他叫了声阿姨，罗夫人赶紧起身去给他倒了杯水，然后一脸疼惜地看着他，让他莫名地有些愧疚。  
“阿姨……”他不知道该说什么，说让我见见罗渽民吧，我们也不能一直这样下去，说我要不离婚吧？不耽误您家儿子了。好像都不太说的出口，在他亲了娜娜之后。  
“仁俊啊，阿姨先替渽民跟你道个歉，本来他应该在你身边照顾你。”  
“没关系的阿姨。”  
“其实阿姨和叔叔当年也是包办婚姻。”  
黄仁俊闻言既有些无奈又有些心疼，女性Omega更为稀少也更多人追求，而且多年以前的社会还不如现在开放，自己眼前罗渽民的母亲想必吃了不少苦。  
“但是我们现在很相爱，你叔叔他对我很好，虽然我失去了自由恋爱的机会，但我也觉得我找到了最好的归宿。”  
“而且渽民也是个好孩子，我相信你会喜欢他的。”  
“可是他连见都不敢见我。”黄仁俊知道罗夫人的苦处，但还是控制不住话从口出，“他连见都不敢见我，又怎么让我去喜欢他呢？”

 

罗渽民听说黄仁俊病了，还遇上发情期，急得团团转，在李帝努房间转得李帝努眼晕，“我早提醒过你了吧，你看你现在完了吧。”李帝努毫不留情，罗渽民自觉理亏也无法反驳，“你回去看看那他吧，然后真诚道歉，好好照顾人家。”  
他没有告诉李帝努其实他和黄仁俊已经是认识了的关系，只是他还不知道自己是罗渽民，可是事到如今，好像也没有别的解决办法了。  
他回去的时候黄仁俊还在床上静养，罗夫人指尖抵在嘴唇告诉罗渽民黄仁俊还在睡，罗渽民点了点头轻轻推门走了进去。  
黄仁俊睡得很安稳，罗渽民无端想起那些自己留下他一个人在房里睡觉的夜晚，俯身帮他掖了掖被子，又盯着他的睡颜看了几秒，然后转身要出去。  
“娜娜。”床上的人突然出声，罗渽民以为他是在梦呓，回过头却看到黄仁俊眼神清明地看着自己，他叫自己娜娜。  
他今天正经回家穿得比较正式，就像黄仁俊第一天来的时候一样，大概罗渽民当他是在上班的状态，他走过去，揉了两下黄仁俊的头顶。  
“娜娜。”黄仁俊虽然躺着但力道不小，拽着他倒在床上，他支起身子怕压到黄仁俊，却突然被黄仁俊扣住后脑，小巧而有些温热的唇舌急切地探入，他赶忙回吻，这才是他们第一个真正意义上的吻，他试图勾住黄仁俊在他嘴里乱闯的舌头，最后演变成一场混杂着错乱呼吸和水声的唇舌追逐，突然他感受到黄仁俊的膝盖隔着被子蹭他的下体，他猛地弹开，却还是没能脱离黄仁俊的控制，他平时怎么没发现他劲儿这么大，他可是拳击选手。  
“娜娜，渽民，罗渽民。”黄仁俊一个字一个字地叫，罗渽民的眼神随之暗下去。  
“什么时候知道的？”  
“早就知道了。”黄仁俊把手伸进罗渽民发间，轻轻攥住又放开，搞得罗渽民无法思考，“你家里没有你照片吗？再说你谎话编的漏洞也太多了。”  
“我错了。”  
“下次还敢？”  
罗渽民趴在他身上笑，黄仁俊又去蹭他腿间，“现在吗？你确定？”  
“我发情期还没过呢，我需要你。”  
罗渽民觉得自己要被他搞疯了，两股相似又不同的桃子气味冲撞在一起，说不清是谁在唤起谁，黄仁俊的一句我需要你，已经足以让他当下就把他拆吃入腹。  
但他还是又问了一遍，“你确定吗？”  
回答他的是黄仁俊又覆上来的嘴唇。  
罗渽民钻进被子里，黄仁俊只穿了薄薄一层睡衣，自己的皮带蹭过他腿间，黄仁俊明显地抖了一下，伸手去解他的皮带，被子蒙在两个人头上，房间的窗帘也拉着，午后倒像是傍晚，但窗帘缝隙透进来的阳光又提醒着床上的人正在白日宣淫。  
衣服这层障碍很快被去除，两个人一时陷入急切的亲吻和抚摸，黑暗里的互相探索令人兴奋，罗渽民摸索至黄仁俊胸前的乳粒轻轻揉搓，惹得身下的人一阵轻吟，黄仁俊不老实得很，伸手去捏罗渽民的屁股和大腿，又摸至已经半硬的性器，罗渽民报复地去掐他的腰，手感又细又软，让罗渽民错觉自己一只手就能把他的腰握住，他低下头去吻黄仁俊的腰窝，黄仁俊扭着往旁边躲，又被他捞回来接着连亲带舔，舌头滑过敏感的肚皮，滑到隐秘的私处，黄仁俊觉得自己已经湿得厉害，不由得夹紧了双腿，罗渽民被他圈在双腿之间，扶着他已经勃起的性器把玩。  
“你哪来这么多花样……”  
“小电影没看过吗，你肯定也看过。”  
黄仁俊当然看过，但很多片子都是为了满足A的征服欲而服务的，画面里老是O在A身下娇喘连连，并没有很对自己的胃口。  
罗渽民一边照顾着黄仁俊的性器一边带好了安全套，黄仁俊很是感激，动情地捞他上来亲吻，罗渽民尽量让自己温柔，不要弄疼弄伤黄仁俊，但谁知道黄仁俊也不是省油的灯，到免了罗渽民过于控制自己。  
他压在黄仁俊身上探进一个指节，黄仁俊满足地呻吟出声，虽说看过电影，但实践毕竟是第一次实践，罗渽民没有章法地在里面戳弄，感受到黄仁俊的小穴逐渐变得更加湿润和温热。  
他把手指抽出来刚想问问黄仁俊能不能进去，结果黄仁俊拽过他的手把指尖含了进去，一双眼睛水灵灵地看着他，舌尖扫过他手指再猛地一吸，操，罗渽民骂出了声，你还好意思说我花样多。  
一个分神自己已经到了黄仁俊身下，被子就势滑落，他看到黄仁俊锁骨到腰际都是深深浅浅的痕迹，对自己的杰作一时十分满意。  
“第一次，我在上面。”黄仁俊的声音像是蛊惑，他用手肘支着身子看黄仁俊扶着自己的性器对准小穴一点点往下坐，更觉得硬得发痛，随着龟头没入，他感受到穴肉对他的包裹和欢迎，向上挺了挺腰，黄仁俊顺着力道让罗渽民整根没入，随即小穴不由自主地收紧，两人一起发出一声叹息，原来这就是被填满的感觉。  
黄仁俊慢慢地动起来， 但是罗渽民的信息素搞得他没什么力气，自己得不到满足，罗渽民在下面倒是被吸得很爽，他突然起了坏心，往后抽了抽身，黄仁俊顺着力道往前一爬，似乎擦过了那点，惹得他猛地吸气，罗渽民见状开始一点点往后退，黄仁俊跟着他往前爬，穴肉寸步不离地吸着罗渽民的性器，罗渽民的背部抵上床头再无路可退，黄仁俊已经累得趴在自己身上索吻，他猛地一挺腰，黄仁俊被顶得后仰，露出细长的脖颈，罗渽民舔舐过去，牙齿轻轻划过黄仁俊的腺体，他缓慢地向上顶弄，揉着黄仁俊圆润的臀部，黄仁俊立起身子搭上他的肩，性器在他腹部一下下蹭着，他舔上黄仁俊已经光泽水润的乳头，用舌头恶意按压，换来身上人更急促地喘息，他觉得自己要到了，翻身把黄仁俊压在身下，“第一次，我也得在上面。”  
黄仁俊在下面被进入得更深更满，他全身放松下来，罗渽民的速度越来越快，顶得他不管不顾地大声呻吟，他感觉到性器逼近了生殖腔附近，仿佛下一秒就要冲开进入，但罗渽民有分寸地抽插着，况且隔着安全套也无法成结，罗渽民一直吮着他的脖颈和锁骨，头埋在他颈间。  
罗渽民突然捞起他的腰，他几乎悬空着被大力操弄，终于射了出来，精液滑过交合的地方，和小穴分泌的黏液混合在一起，发出更大的水声，感受到身上人的颤抖，他知道罗渽民也射了，他突然想着如果没有隔着安全套，他射在里面会是什么感觉，随后罗渽民轻轻咬破了他的腺体，这几日的不适感随之被慢慢平息，两个人抱着对方，等着喘息慢慢平复。

 

罗会长和罗夫人想破脑袋也想不明白当初誓死不想见对方的两个人为什么第一次见面就能黏糊成这样。当然，当事人自己也不明白为什么特立独行二十年，结果会在包办婚姻里遭到爱情的当头棒喝。  
两个人整个假期几乎形影不离，下一个学期黄仁俊就主要待在学校做毕设，罗渽民则会去家里的公司实习，乖乖把头发染回了黑色，黄仁俊揪着他黑亮柔顺的头毛评价，“虽然看起来很乖但我还是喜欢粉色。”罗渽民一脸委屈，“我总不能顶着粉毛上班，我假期再给你染回来。”  
黄仁俊笑着说不用，老是染伤头发，我心疼。  
于是两个人都步入了繁忙的学业和工作，聚少离多，只能每天在电话里腻歪一阵，黄仁俊的舍友李东赫受不了，给李马克打电话说你看看你看看，人家小两口多有情趣，你倒好，情话都不会说一句，李马克摸摸脑袋很无奈，放下正在看的论文正儿八经来了几句，“最近天气变化大，注意添减衣物，晚上别睡太晚了，然后……我爱你。”  
李东赫听完还以为太阳打西边出来了，原来Alpha真的会激发另一个Alpha的胜负欲，于是打算以后多用罗渽民刺激刺激他。  
他们仨最近一起做一个平权公益项目，曾经有人说风凉话你们这组合真他妈政治正确，ABO一个不缺，被黄仁俊怼回去正确你妈，还缺女生，再加上假期遇上罗渽民的母亲更让他意识到女生加入的重要性，这学期都忙着联系妹子，也惹得罗渽民吃了不少醋。  
李东赫吐槽不断，说他吃妹子的醋就算了，还吃我和李马克的醋？我俩都结婚的人了，他吃的哪门子飞醋？  
结婚又不代表安全，你俩要是对我有想法，那他不得管着。  
哎哟黄仁俊我今儿算是认清你了！李东赫从来没见过黄仁俊这么向着谁，指着他脑门，我看你是栽在罗渽民手里了。黄仁俊还认真地点了点头。  
算了，没救了。李东赫仰天长叹。  
这天他们又在会议室讨论到很晚，李东赫被李马克拉去家里了，他俩坚持要送黄仁俊回宿舍被黄仁俊回绝，回去的路上他猛然想起今天没有在约定时间内和罗渽民报告，于是拿起手机，果然一屏的消息和未接来电。  
他刚要打回去，却被一阵冲力扑倒，手机也飞了出去。  
“是他吧？没认错？”  
“我盯了好几天了，不会错的。”  
谁他妈盯老子好几天，老子踹死你。黄仁俊费劲地爬起来，眼前是三五个不认识的人，渐渐朝他逼近。  
黄仁俊站了起来，很多年不打架了，正好练练手。  
其中一个人先挥拳过来，黄仁俊看出此人出拳毫无章法，也对这群人的水平有了估计，大概以为自己是个身娇体弱Omega，根本没上心。  
他闪过拳头一把钳住对方胳膊来了个过肩摔，做完一套动作突然觉着有点闪着腰了，看来还是太久没活动了。  
其他人见状刚要一拥而上，突然被叫停，只见罗渽民攥住为首那人的手腕，冷眼看着这群人，“哪来的混蛋，用这种下三滥手段。”  
黄仁俊并不惊讶，一定是罗渽民见他一直没音信，放不下心赶过来了。  
那人被他掰的嗷嗷直叫，连连说我们撤我们撤，罗渽民甩开那人的手，“赶紧滚。”  
结果对方一边走一边嘴里还不干净，“不就是仗着是罗渽民的人吗，哪天你落单了…….”  
话没说完就被罗渽民一脚揣上膝盖又钳住了手腕，黄仁俊看得想笑又感动，罗渽民皱着眉，好像是老师在给不听话的学生解一道难题。  
“你刚才的话不太全面，我纠正你一下。”  
“不仅他是我的人”，说完这句罗渽民回头看着黄仁俊，“我也是他的人。”  
黄仁俊听着咔嚓一声，到底是给人掰骨折了，那群人终于噤声走了，罗渽民过来检查他的状况。  
“你没伤着吧？”  
“没有。”黄仁俊说是没有表情却有些奇怪，像是看什么新奇事物一样看着罗渽民。  
“真的没有？你干嘛这样看着……”  
黄仁俊轻轻扯了他一下，把他抱进怀里，罗渽民温顺地把下巴搁在了他的肩膀上，双臂回揽着他的腰。  
“怎么了？”  
“以后，你每天从公司回到家也跟我说一声。”  
罗渽民刚要反驳说我没事的，每天司机接送还能出什么意外，黄仁俊似乎感觉到怀里的人意欲出声，先一步截住了话头，“你不是说了吗，你也是我的人。”  
“好。”罗渽民言语间溢出笑意，被人宠着的感觉，也很好。

 

终于捱到了放假，黄仁俊在家等了好久也没见罗渽民回来，等到兴奋劲儿都没了，天色暗了下来，他刚准备给罗渽民打个电话问问怎么回事，却听见敲窗的声音。  
粉色头发，蓝色背带裤，朝他包裹而来的桃子酒气味，后来罗渽民告诉他，确切来说应该是桃子白兰地，也是他爱喝的酒。  
“你搞什么，回忆杀吗？”  
“嗯，回忆一下我们的相遇。”罗渽民说着点上了一支香烛。  
“你还好意思，那怎么样，今天晚上盖棉被纯聊天？”  
“听仁俊的。”  
然而事实证明跟罗渽民盖棉被纯聊天是不可能的。  
在罗渽民去拆安全套的时候，黄仁俊犹豫着拽了拽他的手，然而罗渽民还是毫不迟疑地套上了，“至少等你毕业之后。”  
他们唯一一次没有戴套是在开学之前，罗渽民标记他的时候，黄仁俊觉得自己一辈子都不会忘记那种体验，说是高潮都无法完全形容，如同攀上云端，自己完完全全被打开，被进入，仿佛从肉体升至灵魂的交融。  
现在两个人对对方的身体已经熟悉得很，不同于第一次陌生感带来的刺激，更多的是游刃有余带来的享受。  
此时罗渽民正把头埋到黄仁俊腿间，黄仁俊曾经总结过，在罗渽民把头伸下去的时候，如果他把腿架了起来就是要舔，如果没架腿就是要口，正当他做好口腔覆上阴茎的心理准备的时候，双腿却被猛地分开，舌尖抵进了自己小穴。  
他惊呼出声，去抓罗渽民的头发，刚刚染完的发质有些干燥，他又不忍心过分对待罗渽民的头发，只得在罗渽民的舔弄之下更大地岔开双腿，罗渽民的舌尖灵活地打着转，比起手指带来的是更大的生理加心理的双重冲击，黄仁俊的阴茎已经挺立，小穴在罗渽民舌尖的刺激下不停翕动，像一条渴水的鱼。  
罗渽民把舌头伸进去又抽出来，模拟着抽插的姿势，黄仁俊感觉到下面已经流水了，“别舔了……呼……插进来吧…..插进来……”  
他很少这么主动要求罗渽民，也是因为罗渽民很少这么大费周章地伺候过他的小穴，罗渽民爬上来，把黄仁俊的腿往上折，黄仁俊整个人使不上力任人摆布，罗渽民用龟头在穴口轻轻蹭着就是不进去，黄仁俊搂着他索吻，他也避开了头先趴下咬着黄仁俊耳垂，“你好甜。”  
想到罗渽民刚刚舔的是什么地方，黄仁俊一时情动，更加香甜的信息素被释放出来，几乎要盖过罗渽民的酒味。  
趁着黄仁俊被他刚才那句话吸引，罗渽民猛地挺入，伴着黄仁俊高声的呻吟，“宝贝你叫的声音太大了，爸妈该听见了。”  
黄仁俊没回答他，细细地吸着气，学他刚才咬着他耳垂，叫他，“娜娜。”  
罗渽民听了冲撞的力道更加猛烈，两个人从床尾做到了床头，罗渽民一只手撑着床头打桩机一样在黄仁俊身上动作，“你叫我什么？”  
“娜娜……娜娜……娜娜”  
罗渽民去撸动黄仁俊的阴茎，又去吸吮他的乳头，多重刺激让黄仁俊感觉自己都不是自己，要整个人和罗渽民融为一体，哦，那人之前说过什么浑话来着？——不进生殖腔也给你如同进入一般的体验。  
要是按照他现在的造诣让他进去，不得把自己操没魂了。  
罗渽民似乎感受到黄仁俊有些心不在焉，用力去吸他的乳头，还轻轻用牙咬了一下，力度刚好在痛感之前痒感之巅，黄仁俊小穴也猛地一紧，夹得罗渽民以为自己要射了，结果还是黄仁俊先射了出来，罗渽民在自己腹肌上抹了一把黄仁俊的精液，先自己舔了一口又伸进黄仁俊嘴里，微微用力压着下唇让黄仁俊的嘴没法合上，黄仁俊也不示弱，喘着气用舌头来来回回舔了个干干净净，又一脸得意地看着罗渽民，罗渽民把手指抽出来吻上去，下身动作的频率丝毫不减，黄仁俊的小穴被操得舒舒服服，即使射过了还依然在罗渽民碾过敏感点的时候爽得不行。  
“你….怎么…..这么能忍啊。”  
“不想让我射？”罗渽民说着动作竟然还慢了下来，“那我慢一点。”  
“罗渽民你是人吗！”黄仁俊往上送着腰，“你快点。”  
罗渽民捞起他的腰，像他们第一次做的时候一样，“你再叫我一声。”  
不用问他说的是什么，黄仁俊自然明白，“娜娜….”  
罗渽民开始了最后的冲刺，黄仁俊紧紧搂着他，最后罗渽民低吼着射了出来，像小狗一样用鼻子蹭着黄仁俊的脖子。  
“罗渽民爱情骗子大猪蹄子，刚认识的时候骗我，现在还玩这种套路。”黄仁俊一下下顺着罗渽民的毛抱怨。  
罗渽民的声音闷闷地传出来，“那是为了把仁俊光明正大拐上床的….合理虚伪啦。”  
“得，花言巧语赢不过你。”  
“不，世界上只有仁俊能打败13号。”  
“娜娜。”  
“嗯？”  
“我以后一定给你生个孩子。”

 

-END-


End file.
